Talk:Energy Storage
Regarding Maximum Energy My calculations indicate that the maximum energy an elementalist can ever have is 135. 20 (base) +2 (morale) +10 (armour) +15 (wand with +15/-1) +12 (focus) +15 (focus with +15/-1) +10 (Lyssa's 50 gold power) +51 (17 Energy Storage) How did 207.81.213.37 achieve 140? *20 (base) *+10 (armour) *+15 (wand with +15/-1) *+27 (focus with +15/-1) *+10 (Lyssa's 50 gold power) *+51 (17 Energy Storage) *+10% (morale) 146~ there — Skuld 08:34, 16 June 2006 (CDT) : Morale ALWAYS affects BASE health and energy. Base energy is ALWAYS 20, therefore, Morale can ONLY boost energy by +2 and no higher. That is why I wrote +2 for Morale instead of 10%. Hence, the maximum energy is 135.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.233.103.77 ( ) 01:33, 18 June 2006. :: I tested this and energy storage appears to affect base energy in calculating the moral boost increase. With no armor/weapons equipped, my ele's energy is 56 (20 + 12*3), and that jumps to 62 with a 10% moral boost (56 * 1.1 = 61.6). As such I think the correct maximum is 140; (20 base + 17*3 nrg storage)*1.1 + 10 armor + 15 wand + 27 focus + 10 lyssa bonus = 140 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.73.212.30 ( ) 10:26, 26 June 2006. 1k for +1 energy storage that sounds way high how kick butt +10e for 50g is I don't think this is correct —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.8.70.20 ( ) 13:31, 7 July 2006. Achieving giant amounts of Energy With the Elementalist's Energy Storage attribute, some weapons and some statues, you can have a giant amount of energy. Let's see the basic calculation: You have a base of 20 energy. On to that, we apply a 16-point Energy Storage attribute, which gives us 48 energy. Together, this makes 68, and that is the value that the morale bonus can modify. With a bonus of 10%, we have 74.8, rounded down to 74. On top of that we add a focus with +12 energy and +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration modification on it, as well as a weapon with +5 energy(while health is above 50%) with a +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration modification on as well. Then, we put on our armor which adds 20 more energy. This now brings us to a total of 141 energy. After that, we pray to Lyssa to grant us an additional 10 energy, as well as a bonus of +1 Energy Storage attribute. With this, the 68 modified by morale becomes 71, and the 74.8 becomes 78. The energy total is 155. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.131.103.42 (talk • ) 13:19, 16 August 2006 (CDT). :No elementalist armor offers an energy bonus other than 10. --68.142.14.61 17:40, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::adjusted main page accordingly --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:45, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Omigod what a brain fart! Never realised I misprinted that number, and I summed it as written... dang... Is it posible for a +5^50 AND a +15/-1 mod on the same offhand?!!--Hyprodimus Prime 02:19, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Max Energy after Nightfall release While I was rewriting the Stacking examples in the Rune article, I went a little overboard with one example and started throwing in anything I could think of that would stack with the Rune of Attunement. I included the new runes, inscriptions, and insignia that came with Nightfall's release, as well as everything else - Energy Storage, Lyssa's blessings, inherent armor/focus bonuses, and Morale Boost. I'll leave it to everyone else to check my calculations. :1 Includes +1 from All-Seeing Eye, +3 from Rune of Superior Energy Storage, and +1 from Disciple of Energy. :2 According to the Morale Boost article, the unsigned comment above, and my independent tests, the bonus from Energy Storage is included in the bonus energy calculation, so for this elementalist it would be 10% of 71, which rounds to 7. :3 +3 for chest, +2 for legs, +1 each for feet, hands, and head. :—Dr Ishmael (talk| ) ::Could run Avatar of Lyssa for the +10 max energy for 15 seconds at 0 attribute Mysticism. Merengue 12:49, 21 November 2006 (CST) calculations confirmed chart moved to article :Sorry, the comment about the Avatar skill was my own, and I didn't mean to make it seem like part of the numbered list. Although it is true that you can tack on an extra 10 energy through it, it seems akward placed there as it is. Merengue 16:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Is Chaotic Power only in Elona (I think it is..), 'cos dropping Scepter of Orr (In Prophecies) will gives you also +10max energy... -- Limu Tolkki 04:56, 27 March 2007 (CDT) =Worth it?= It is worth it to sacrifice 2 pips of energy regen for the added +30 health and all of the sup runes and headpiece saccing life and an attribute boost? Or are you guys just trying to test the boundaries? I guess it could be worth it for killing one boss, but 150^ energy seems overkill even for that. Baron Will Scarlett 00:20, 28 November 2006 (CST) :There's only one sup rune, Energy Storage; the rest are Attunement runes which have no health penalty. And yes, this was simply an exercise in "twinking" - tweaking game mechanics in order to maximize character stats. People can use the info contained therein as they see fit. And I just now realized I forgot to sign the table up there. ^^; I'll do that now. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 21:31, 28 November 2006 (CST) Max Energy after Canthan New year Wasn't there a effect that enabled you to get +1 to all attributes. With those lunar gifts if i'm correct. Jelmewnema 16:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) The max attainable energy is *20-base *54-18 energy storage *10-elementalist base armor *8-Radiant insignia *8-runes of atunement *20-Avatar of lyssa *27-15/-1 focus *15-15/-1 wand *10-chaotic power *7-morale *10-scepter of orr 190 total :Your numbers sum to 189. The article implies that you can't get both chaotic power and the scepter of Orr at the same time, dropping it down to 179. --Fyren 17:19, 28 March 2007 (CDT) More than 179? What if Mighty Was Vorizun is used instead of Avatar of Lyssa? This way you can also bind an Empowerment spirit and reach +20, going up to 199 if I'm right. -- Fexghadi 06:08, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :While holding ashes you lose your wand and focus. --Fyren 14:48, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :: *Goes back to pre-searing* -_-' -- Fexghadi 16:50, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Maybe you could use simple thievery on someone with avatar of lyssa and have an ally use empowerment to gain an extra 10? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 12:46, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Mighty Was Vorizun + Empowerment = +40 energy, wand + focus = 30? -- Limu Tolkki 09:03, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :A wand and focus are 42. --Fyren 13:07, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Golden Egg What does 10% of 87 round to? Because of Golden Eggs, you can reach 87 before morale. --Macros 08:39, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Golden Egg boosts your attributes by+1, giving an extra +3 from Energy Storage. Can't see the link with your 10% of 87 and the Egg... And will it combine with the Lunar Token? -- Fexghadi 19:56, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Talking about morale boost after aplication! RT | Talk 21:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Birthday Cupcake I updated the maximum energy to 192 because of the newly released Birthday Cupcake.71.75.42.90 13:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::forgot to sign, sorry (t- ) 13:13, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Testing Has anyone actually tested all of these things and not just in theory. I think it would be really cool to have a pitcure. If you can post one here or give a link (I would but I don't have enough of the stuff to get the max amount), that would be really cool. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 18:09, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Even more maximum energy I noticed that on the page the graph for maximum maximum energy totalled about 190, using Avatar of Lyssa. But could't you switch to E/Rt and use Mighty Was Vorizun and Empowerment to achieve a net of 20 more energy that the current set up? That pushes you up to 210 maximum energy. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 17:28, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Dude, if you need over 200 energy for your build, you fail at eleing. :P --Gigathrash 17:42, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :30 + 10 < 15 + 15 + 12. Items are better than those skills. --Fyren 17:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Fyren, thanks for pointing that out. I forgot that you can't get weapon benefits while under the effects of an item spell. And Gigathrash, that was a completely uncalled for comment. What ele have you ever seen that needs 190 energy? Its just for the fun of trying to get a huge amount of energy, just like people have fun trying to get 2000+ health. And I don't think I would try to actually accomplish getting 190 if I can only use it for a certain, under very limited circumstances under conditions that are really not worth it. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 18:08, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Bad Math The chart doesnt add up to 221. Lol you have missed a big thing You can't have bonus from both Lyssa Blessign and Edification sin there are no Lyssa ress shires at Asura grounds. :Was just going to say the same thing, considered editing myself, but admins seem to always click revert when they see things removed instead of added. Edification Edification was removed because you cannot have the bonus from avatar of lyssa and edification at the same time, there are not res shrines with gods associated to them in Asura lands or all of eotn for that matter. I removed the higher 15 from edification rather than the 10 from lyssa because the morale boost would require you to kill 10 bosses OR buy the morale boost 5 times from one of the gods. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.228.244.31 ( ) . Umm.. who moved my comment and why? 23:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : moved your comment here. It is not really needed in the notes section on the article page, and fits in better here on the talk page. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 23:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I was simply explaining the edit in a more detailed way so some admin didnt come by and revert it back which wouldnt make sense cause i was removing something impossible. But whatever, I'd log in but my accnt is a pvxwiki login and i really dont wanna make 3 wiki accnts. 23:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I did look over your changes, and realized that you were exactly right. Anonymous users have all the same rights as logged in users so that isn't an issue either :P. Id just say that notes like the one you included are better for the talk page. I would suggest using the edit summary field at the bottom before submitting to include small details of why your made the edit, that way anyone that would go to view revisions or history would see it. Keep up the good work. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8'']] (T/ 23:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC)